


Sometimes, feel like I'm slipping down walls

by orphan_account



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Autistic Character, First Kiss, First Time, Giving Birth, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A badly planned conference leads to one man being pregnant and scared, and another man? Well who knows what he feels.
Relationships: Connor Rhodes/Isidore Latham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Sleeping On the Blacktop

**Author's Note:**

> No one wants this, no one will read it but I gotta get it out of my head somehow

It was mind numbingly boring, sitting in an uncomfortable chair with boring people listening to a boring seminar. Connor was gonna lose his mind. The only thing keeping him from running up and strangling the speaker, was the thought of getting wasted in the free bar and then going to sleep like a starfish in his hotel room. 

Annoyingly perfect mister perfect student, Dr. Latham was eagerly listening and taking notes of everything the speaker was saying. Connor wanted to rip that stupid fucking notepad to pieces. He looked at his clock and suppressed a sigh, only 2 more hours to go then it’s starfish-city. 

-

After what felt like ten years, and his fingernails having been bitten down to the quick the seminar was finally over. Connor stood up and stretched his back, “Finally, Jesus I had to physically restrain myself from beating that guys ass, that was so boring.” He said to no one in particular. “I thought it was quite enlightening.” Dr. Latham piped up, “Yeah you would.” Came Connor’s reply in a snarky tone. 

He was finally headed towards the bar, mentally doing backflips in excitement. He sat down at the bar and cracked his knuckles and smiled at the bartender, “I’ll take two shots of the strongest stuff you got and a mojito to wash ‘em down.” The bartender gave him a lopsided smile and rolled his eyes. A few moments later out came two shots of something that smelled like rubbing alcohol and a mojito with a pink, curly straw. The shots also tasted like rubbing alcohol and burned like a bitch going down. But Connor finally felt relaxed as the buzz of the booze set in. 

After two more mojitos -and finding out the bartender wanted to move to Wisconsin to be with his dying grandmother- Connor was both drunk and tired as shit. He stood up and headed towards the reception, swaying slightly. 

“Hi! Dr. Rhodes, I’m here with the doctors conference.” He tried his best to not slur and he almost managed. “Oh! Right!” The receptionist said with a nervous tinge and a shy smile. She was cute, and mojitos always makes Connor horny but he was too tired to even try. 

“You’re in room 237, I already gave a key to your roommate when he went up, would you like one too?” Connor felt the nice buzz leave him like a brick through a glass window. “Uh, I’m sorry? Roommate?” The receptionist seemed even more nervous and looked down at her screen again, “yes it says here you’re sharing a room with a, uh Dr. Isidore Latham.” Great, just his luck Connor thought. He gave the receptionist a tight smile and took the room key from her hand. He rubbed a hand over his face and started walking to his room.


	2. Blue Yodel No. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hrphm.”

When he got to room 237 he hesitated, he took a deep breath and turned the knob. Dr. Latham was sitting on the bed, the one, single, only bed. Connor felt like he was going to cry. 

Dr. Latham looked up, ”Hello, the receptionist told me we would be sharing a room,” he hesitated ”perhaps you would be more comfortable with me sleeping on the floor? I can ask for an extra mattress.” Connor felt a wave of exhaustion overtake him, he took a deep breath ”No, unless you are I’m fine sharing.” Dr. Latham simply nodded. 

After changing into his pyjamas in the bathroom Connor headed to bed, man it was comfortable, like sleeping on a cloud. He groaned and stretched his legs. The room was swaying slightly when he looked up. He heard Dr. Latham rummaging around in his bag before heading towards the bathroom. 

Connor had just drifted off to sleep when he felt the bed shift. He rolled over in his side and sighed. 

“Is everything alright Dr. Rhodes?” Latham asked tightly. “Mrphh just drunk ‘nd sleepy, no worries.” He replied groggily. 

All of a sudden a thought hit him, he rolled his eyes at himself. He tried going back to sleep but his curiosity coupled with the buzz he was still feeling let his dumb mouth run wild. “Are you a virgin Dr. Latham?” Latham made a “Hrmph??” Sound and sat up in the bed. “That is an extremely personal and inappropriate question Dr. Rhodes, how much have you had to drink exactly?”, Connor barked out a stiff laugh and put his hand up, with his palm towards Latham. “Hey man calm down, sorry was just curious.” Latham scoffed again and lied down. 

A few moments later Connor heard Latham shuffle and take in a sharp breath, “If you must know, yes. I have never felt any type of sexual attraction towards a woman, nor a romantic so I haven’t seen the point in pursuing a sexual relationship.” Connor “hrmphed” again, it took a lot to not laugh at the clinical description of the others virginity status. 

“Never?” Connor asked.  
“No.” Latham replied sharply.  
“You must have kissed someone before?” Connor could hear him sit up a bit more and turn towards him. 

After a beat he simply replied “no”. Connor felt a strange bravery, “Would you like to try?” He asked, only half joking. Latham let out a dry laugh, “With whom should that be?” Connor’s nerves tingled and turned ice cold with fear, 

“Me?”  
He meant to say it with a touch of nonchalance but it came out more as if he was begging. 

“Ahh,” Latham started “a joke.”

“I mean sure, but I’m down if you’re down.” Connor replied, back still turned. 

A long silence stretched between them, Connor opened his mouth ready to apologize, “Sure why not.” Came Latham’s reply. Connor damned near choked on his tongue, “W-what?” He stuttered. He turned over to look at the man beside him on the bed. Latham was looking down at him with bright, slightly worried, but curious eyes. 

“I see no reason why not, I don’t see neither you nor me making it a big deal. Plus the added bonus of a new experience.”

Connor suddenly felt really nervous. “Alright, c’mere.” He said trying to hide his shaky voice and almost succeeding. He sat up and scooted closer to the man beside him. Latham simply looked at him. 

Connor laughed a nervous laugh and, after a short prayer to a god he didn’t believe in he joined their lips together. 

Neither of them moved, Latham’s lips were soft. Connor moved back with a shaky exhale. “Alright there you go-“ Latham interrupted him, “I would like to try again, I feel like that was not a fair representation of what a kiss is.” And took Connor’s face in his hands. 

This time there was more pressure, and a curious but meticulous movement from Latham, slotting their lips together more firmly. Experimentally Connor prodded his tongue at Latham’s closed mouth. Slowly he opened up. When their tongues brushed they drew in a simultaneous breath. 

He slowly drew away. “There you go!” Connor said with a nervous laugh. Latham said nothing, only stared at him inquisitively. 

Connor could see the cogs turning in his head. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. 

After what felt like an eternity, he spoke, “Should you not feel it would complicate our professional relationship, I would like to have sex with you.”  
Connor barked out a sharp laugh, Latham lifted one eyebrow and stared at him. “I thought you said you ‘haven’t felt any type of sexual attraction towards someone and haven’t seen the point in pursuing a sexual relationship’” Connor replied nervously. Latham simply smiled, “Call it morbid curiosity, I had also never seen the point of kissing but I found it quite pleasant.” 

Connor couldn’t even think. His brain stood still. He mentally slapped himself when he heard his mouth say “sure.”

He wrung his hands, then took off his T-shirt.


	3. Thirteen Silver Dollars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsexiest of sex

Latham was awkward and mechanical, as anyone is their first time. Connor held on tight to his back, the feeling of the other mans fingers in him was a pleasant and nostalgic feeling. He ground back trying to get them deeper. 

As Connor expected, Latham was quiet, very quiet. His face set in deep concentration. Connor was trying to not give away his arousal, to lessen the embarressment, his or Latham’s he didn’t know. 

”Okay, okay I’m ready.” He said slightly panting. 

He turned them around so he was on his stomach and Latham was behind him, he grabbed onto the pillow under his head in preparation. But nothing happened. He looked back to see Latham looking down at him with a confused and calculating expression. ”What’s wrong?”, Latham seemed to make a decision. ”Nothing.” He said sternly and grabbed Connor’s hips. 

A sharp pressure and then, he was inside him. Connor groaned into the pillow. 

It wasn’t pleasurable, it was just pressure. In and out. Nothing fancy, nothing mind blowing. Just mechanical. 

Then, Latham started to pick up some speed. Shoving Connor roughly against the headboard, he felt his cock harden. Shoving his head so far into the pillow he couldn’t breathe to stifle his moans. Just when he felt himself get close, Latham’s thrusts got jerkier and then a warm feeling filled him. 

Soundlessly Latham slid out of him. Connor said nothing, he didn’t move, he didn’t breathe. Then after what felt like an eternity...

“That was quite nice, thank you for letting me have that experience.” Connor turned over, avoiding Latham’s gaze. “No problem man.” He responded, going for breezy but just sounding desperate and out of breath. 

Connor got up and went to the bathroom, not even daring looking himself in the mirror. He cleaned himself up quickly and then just sat on the toilet staring at the floor. Cock hard, mind empty.


End file.
